


The perks of being a pet

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Games, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They kinda have a heart, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, assholes in love, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: “Hey, Loki” Tony started, unfazed by the unimpressed look, mostly because the hands of the said God already got under the hem of his T-shirt to caress the skin softly. “Will you kill me quickly or painfully slowly if I call you “pet”?





	The perks of being a pet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your generous comments - it's your fault this happened :))))  
> Please, continue :D
> 
> Enjoy

One evening Stark snatched the book that God was reading, threw it aside, and planted himself on his lap, indifferent to the displeased growl he received.

“Hey, Loki” He started, unfazed by the unimpressed look, mostly because the hands of the said God already got under the hem of his T-shirt to caress the skin softly. “Will you kill me quickly or painfully slowly if I call you “pet”?

Loki stilled for about a millisecond, and then smirked at him darkly, blunt nails scraping his lower back teasingly. His body was quick to react to the attention, hardening considerably. Tony wiggled a bit to adjust the pressure and was delighted by the groan he received. Someone, was becoming interested too.

“That depends.” The God offered, leaning in to mouth the spot under his jaw. Stark groaned, tilting his head to give more access to the wondering mouth, and swayed his hips teasingly.

“You sound, like I’m missing something.”

Loki shrugged nonchalantly – the cryptic bastard – and took his shirt off, attacking the exposed skin with vigour. Tony moaned and arched into his skilful mouth, hands full of dark tresses. The God chuckled, maneuvering them for Tony to be sprawled out on the couch, like a buffet.

If it was any other, Stark would have protested, but Loki was looking at him in reverence, like Tony was the God, like he couldn’t believe he was allowed this, and it sweetened Tony; his ego was squealing excitedly. He would be an idiot to deny himself this.

The God leaned in to capture his lips in an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. His hands moved south, leaving a hot trail, and dipped the hand inside his pants to stroke teasingly over the head. He growled and bucked his hips, biting at the pale lips.

Loki groaned, giving him a generous stroke and deepened the kiss. Stark wriggled underneath him, clutching to his shoulders. He wanted more skin, but those clever hands and skilful tongue compromised his thinking.

He whined, biting again, and this time Loki answered in kind. He bit him roughly, and somehow between a bruising kiss and firm stroke he found himself naked, Loki’s fingers dancing teasingly around his hole.

Stark forced his eyes open to look at the mess of a God. He looked wild. Green eyes shining with animalistic need, and, again, if it was anyone else Tony would not allow this, but it was Loki. The bastard did something to him, he was sure, but right now he wanted those fingers inside him. Hell, he wanted Loki to fuck him so thoughtfully that he would forget his own name.

So, he bucked his hips, smirking tauntingly and then arched, moaning in ecstasy, when those talented digits started stretching him.

“Soo encouraging, pet.” Loki hissed directly in his ear, biting the earlobe, those hands working him mercifully. The anger rang, and subdued, drowning beneath the hard waves of divine pleasure.  The God knew how to touch him; how to undo him by simple words alone.

Stark needn’t tell him what to do, only ever praise and whine for more, because when it became too much; when his body demanded _all or nothing_ , Loki was already there, spreading his legs demandingly, sliding in to him possessively, and, suddenly, Tony got what he meant.

_We are becoming responsible, forever, for what we tame._

Loki ruled Tony, bending his body to accompany his desires, but, at the same time, he paid enormous attentions to what Stark wanted.

If Tony wanted harder, he got it. If he wanted to slow down, he got it. If he wanted to bite, and then demand for those lips to ravish him – in a heartbeat. If he wanted his cook to be stocked in the rhythm of those sinful thrusts, but then decided it was too much – Loki concurred.

The level of devotion Loki showed was something Tony was not ready to reciprocate, but there’s one thing he could do, as a gratitude for all the pampering the God has done.

Loki snarled, biting harshly the spot between his neck and a shoulder, and the beautiful myriad of colours blew before his eyesight.  His body tensed, and then spread of the sofa -boneless, lazy, blissfully satisfied.

The weight of the God was pleasant. Tony was never trusting enough to allow this, but being _under_ had it perks as well. He mussed that it wouldn’t be a bad place to linger in, if Loki will continue to be this generous, and, Stark guessed he probably will.

The butterfly kisses planted along his skin, proved that theory. Loki wasn’t overly affectionate with words, and Stark would have shoot his ass if he ever became mushy with him, but physical adoration he did not mind – they both were deprived of it enough.

Tony run his hands over the pale skin gently, delighted by a content sight he heard in the region of his ear, and run his lips along the narrow jaw, coaxing the God into a slow, tender kiss. He squeezed that delicious rare, simply, because he could and swallowed an amused chuckle in a more primal kiss.

When they broke for air, and their eyes met, Stark couldn’t help but smile at the jackass tenderly. He looked elevated, and just to fuck with him, he whispered:

“Ok. You win. I’m tamed.”

The green eyes widened impossibly, a feral snarl escaping those lips and round two was nothing, like round one. It was savage, brutal, but gave him, as much, if not more pleasure.

 


End file.
